


Inginku

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Abad, tahun, bulan, minggu, hari, jam, menit, detik; aku menginginkanmu.





	Inginku

_Abad ini kamu lekas sudah_

_Menungguku lewat tumpahan darah_

_Tahun ini aku telah berubah_

_Ingin segeranya terasa indah_

_Bulan ini hasrat terbangun mudah_

_Terdengar bunyi menjadi desah_

_Minggu ini batin mengalun gundah_

_Bersiap-siap menanti hikmah_

_Hari ini aku tak akan marah_

_Di sampingku telah berdiri marwah_

_Di jam ini tak kuasanya tangan bersimpah_

_Hati bergejolak terjadi Riddah_

_Di menit ini telah kurasakan sumpah_

_Tulang rusukku terasa lengkap sudah_

_Di detik ini tatapan bola mata telah berubah_

_Tiba-tiba kuterkejut karena pipiku menjadi basah_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
